


Fallen Angel

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Love, Sad Ending, angsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: Song Fic:Fallen Angel- By Three Days GraceI do not own the lyrics nor do I own the characters used in this fic.Summary: You try and save your fallen angel





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A crack at my first song-fic, strictly a one-shot drabble. Hope I did alright! Let me know you guys. 
> 
> Lyrics are in bold Italics.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of season 12, tread with caution!

 

**_Late at night I could hear the crying_ **

**_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_ **

**_When all the love around you is dying_ **

 

“Cas!” you yelled out, running to the hurt man on the ground in front of you. “What happened?!” 

“Metatron,” he coughed out. He was weak and in pain, you could tell he wasn’t himself any longer. 

“What did that asshat do to you?” you said softly, placing your hand on his cheek, resting your forehead against his. 

“He took my grace,” he grimaced slightly, trying to sit up. Placing his hand on your neck. “I’m sorry, my love.” 

“Shh,” you hushed your angel softly. “We’ll be okay.”

 

**_How do you stay so strong?_ **

**_How did you hide it all for so long?_ **

**_How can I take the pain away?_ **

**_How can I save_ **

 

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing?” you yelled at the now human man in front of you. “I could have helped you, maybe even stop that asshole from doing this to you!” 

“I couldn’t watch you get involved, not when you were already helping the Winchesters,” he yelled back.

“And where did that leave you! Huh? You’re a human now Cas,” you pushed him gently when you got into his face. “You’re as fragile as I am! Still going to try and protect me?” 

“If I have to I will,” he yelled back, grabbing your arms tightly. “I won’t let you fall like me,” he whispered.

“How can I save you?” you whispered back, looking into his deep blue eyes. 

“By saving yourself,” he said before kissing your lips softly.

 

**_A fallen angel, in the dark_ **

**_Never thought you'd fall so far_ **

**_Fallen angel, close your eyes_ **

**_I won't let you fall tonight_ **

**_Fallen angel_ **

 

“I’m not letting you do this,” you stepped up behind your fallen angel and the new angel who had come looking for him. “After the others tried to kill you, I won’t let you.” 

“I have a duty to them (Y/N),” he turned and looked at you sadly. 

“You barely have any grace left,” you said placing your hands on his cheeks. “I’m not letting you fall again, not tonight. Not ever. You’re dying,” you suppress your urge to cry even as a tear ran down your cheek. “I never thought you would fall so far Cas, I can’t watch you fall further.” 

“I need to keep you safe, you need to let me do this,” he said pressing his lips to your forehead softly. 

 

**_You do it all for my own protection_ **

**_You make me feel like I'll be okay_ **

**_Still I have so many questions_ **

 

“I love you,” you whispered to him as he pressed himself against you. 

“I love you, too,” he grunted as he continued to make love to you. You knew it wasn’t so much for him but or you, he had to make you feel okay. He had to show you that he was okay and capable of protecting you like he once could. 

 

**_How do you stay so strong?_ **

**_How did you hide it all for so long?_ **

**_How can I take the pain away?_ **

**_How can I save_ **

 

“Stop lying to me,” you cried out, looking at the man you loved who was yet again beaten and bloody. 

“I’m not lying to you,” he yelled back at you. 

“I know you’re not okay, look at yourself,” you rushed to his side and caught him as he almost fell over again. “What did you do?”  

Looking at you briefly his lip trembled. He had been lying to you about the pain he endured for so long it was a natural habit now, he hated it but he knew you would hate yourself because of it. “I made sure they couldn’t hurt you anymore.” 

“Cas,” you looked at him with tears in your eyes. You knew what he had been hiding from you and how much pain he endured. “How can I may it go away? You’re so strong but you don’t need to hide it any longer.” 

Before he could answer he began coughing up blood and passed out. 

 

**_A fallen angel, in the dark_ **

**_Never thought you'd fall so far_ **

**_Fallen angel, close your eyes_ **

**_I won't let you fall tonight_ **

**_Fallen angel, just let go_ **

**_You don't have to be alone_ **

**_Fallen angel, close your eyes_ **

**_I won't let you fall tonight_ **

 

“You look better,” you walked into the bedroom you occasionally shared with the angel. 

“Thanks to you,” he smiled at you, his lip was still bruised and still slightly cracked but he looked significantly better now that his grace was healing him. 

“You need to start taking it easy,” you sat beside him and placed your hand on his cheek. 

“You know I can’t do that,” he scowled at you, leaning into your palm slightly. 

“At least let go tonight,” you sighed. “Just close your eyes and I won’t let you fall tonight.”    
And he did just as you said. 

 

**_I was right beside you_ **

**_When you went to hell and back again_ **

**_I was right beside you_ **

**_When you went to hell and back again_ **

**_And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_ **

 

He was crying and shaking when you walked into the room. “Cas,” you whispered and rushed to his side, cradling him in your arms. “What’s wrong?” 

Shaking his head he pressed his face against your neck, continuing to cry. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh,” you hushed him slightly, rubbing his back. 

“It won’t leave my mind,” he pulled away and looked at you. 

“Flashbacks?” you asked, looking at him sadly. He only nodded in response. “I was right beside you when you went to hell and back again, I will always be here. I love you Castiel.”

 

**_A fallen angel, in the dark_ **

**_Never thought you'd fall so far_ **

**_Fallen angel, close your eyes_ **

**_I won't let you fall tonight_ **

**_Fallen angel, just let go_ **

**_You don't have to be alone_ **

**_Fallen angel, close your eyes_ **

**_I won't let you fall tonight_ **

**_Fallen angel_ **

 

Sighing to yourself, you watched as Castiel came back through the portal from the other reality. You were relieved he had made it back after going after Lucifer himself. Everything happened so fast you didn’t have time to react until it was over.

“NO!” you screamed running to your angel as he fell to the ground. You could feel your hot tears stream down your cheeks as you fell to the ground next to him. Not watching as Mary Winchester was pulled back into the portal with Lucifer. “No,” you whispered, picking his head up and cradling it in your lap. 

“(Y/N),” one of the Winchesters came up behind you what must have been an hour later but only felt like seconds. 

Running your hand down Castiels cold face you watched as your tears dripped onto his cheek. “I couldn’t save a fallen angel,” you whispered hoarsely. “Fallen angel, close your eyes,” you closed your eyes and sobbed. “Just let go, you don’t have to be alone.” 

Feeling a large hand grasp your shoulder you stopped shaking. “I won’t let you fall tonight,” they said in their gruff hunter voice. 

“Never thought you’d fall so far,” you said barely a breath. 

You couldn’t save your fallen angel. 

  
  


 


End file.
